1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers, and more particularly pertains to a protective inflatable cover positionable over a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective covers over telephones is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,555, which issued to D. Efaw on June 8, 1976, discloses a guard for a handset telephone wherein such guard is constructed in the manner of a "rubber over-shoe." The rubber guard is designed to cover both the mouthpiece and the receiver, as well as a portion of the handle, and is primarily intended to prevent the spread of germs both to and from the receiver and mouthpiece of a telephone.
While being functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that the Efaw guard requires precise manufacturing details and tolerances to conform to a variety of different telephone styles now available in the commercial market. Inasmuch as this described guard does not appear to be commercially available, it is quite likely that the expense of manufacturing so many different styles to accommodate a huge variety of telephone handset designs has prevented its introduction into the market place. As such, there would appear to be a need for some type of protective telephone handset cover which could be easily adapted to fit a variety of different designs and styles of telephone handsets, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.